BIRTH OF THE WOLF
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: Raven knows she is different joining Gotham university is a secoud chance a new beginning.Untill a certain Proffesor takes an intrest in her, Raven plunges back into the nightmare she thought she had escaped, slowly the monster inside wakens, slowly Raven becomes THE WOLF.
1. Chapter 1

**Ive replaced the first few chapters because i saw that a few things were wrong in my writing (thank you for the review) so this is the full chapter hopefully it is better** now.

CHAPTER ONE 

**A TORTURED CHILD**

Raven looked straight into the policeman's eyes she wanted to scream at him, she wanted him to leave her alone, she wanted to go home everyone knows once you walk into Arkham Asylum you never walk out that's what all the 'normal' kids had said they also said I would feel right at home at Arkham 'it's where I belonged'. I hated them I hate everyone I just want to be left alone.

'Do you remember what the murderer looked like can you draw what he looked like for me? 'The policeman had a notepad and pencil in his greedy hands, Raven just stared at him.

_I know what you really want, you just want your name in the Gotham times like every other officer you just want to be famous well I will play your little game and I will win._

Raven took the pencil and the notepad and held it so the policeman couldn't see what she was drawing she didn't let any emotion come out onto her face.

_You want a drawing do you? I'll give you a drawing you won't forget in a hurry._

(20 minutes later)

'Well that is a...detailed drawing a lot of blood eh, well I'm not surprized you're not talking to anyone when you've seen something as bad as this' the policeman shivered Raven tried not to laugh she bit her bottom lip so she didn't smile.

_You wanted me to draw a crime scene I drew you the most gruesome crime scene I could think of I hope you have nightmares for the rest of your life._

Raven tasted a tangy substance and put a finger to her lip she had been biting too hard, the policeman looked up at her.

'oh I see you have a little cut I'll go get a tissue for you just stay there I won't be long 'and with that he put down the notepad and left the room making the door slam behind him.

_Good riddance _

Raven sat alone in the interview room (she guessed it was an interview room as there was a tape recorder on the table where she was sitting) she finally could be herself for a few moments, she could feel tears forming under her eyes she wiped them away quickly.

_No, crying is a sign of weakness do not let them think YOU'RE weak or they will walk all over you why should you cry anyway you hated the old witch. SHE DIDN'T even care if you lived or died remember when she used to burn you with a spoon after she made some tea just because you couldn't fight back, because you let her think you were weak. Pull yourself together, you need to play their little game let them think YOU'RE just a scared little girl then they will leave you alone._

Raven sighed quietly, she knew that her mind was right but her heart wanted to tell them everything how the murderer had got in what connection the murderer had to her mother. I learnt a long time ago it's better to follow your mind rather than your heart then you won't get hurt or killed. the policeman returned with a box of tissues he handed them to Raven hoping for a thank you but was disappointed as Raven said nothing, he went to stand over by the door, the only escape route Raven didn't feel like a victim she felt like a prisoner unable to breathe she dapped at her lip and soon enough her lip stopped bleeding.

'Are you ok now? If you need any-hang on a minute' He put his hand towards a walkie talkie on his belt it made a whizzing noise then a person started speaking.

'Peterson...its Gordon how is she any progress in getting her to talk' Peterson looked at Raven in pity, Raven's blood boiled she hated pity.

'Not yet, she has drawn what she er...saw though if that's any help to the investigation, also' he turned around to face the door and started to whisper 'also she seems to have burn marks on her arms sir and...She seems to be frightened of women she won't let them come anywhere near her you don't think her mother...abused her sir?' There was a moment of complete silence like everything in the universe had stopped.

'I wouldn't want to be jumping to conclusions just yet but I fear you are right keep an eye on her and see if you can get one of the male staff to clean up the burns and if she won't let them then let her do it'

'Yes sir' Peterson put the walkie talkie back and smiled at Raven like that conversation had never happened.

_Poor girl, Peterson thought, why her mother of all people would want to hurt her she seems a nice girl but I guess looks can be deceiving. God Gotham has really gone downhill._

Peterson left the room a second time and again Raven was alone with her thoughts she had heard every word of that conversation and unfortunately they were RIGHT.

_Maybe they are not as dumb as they look, maybe they are smarter than a monkey but they will never know what really happened I won't let them._

Peterson returned with an another man he was a thin man about mid-twenties in his hand was a first aid kit Raven eyes widened she knew why there was a first aid kit but it didn't mean she liked the idea of what the first aid was for. Raven opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind the longer she didn't talk the better, the man walked towards Raven with the first aid kit in hand. He grabbed the chair opposite Raven and dragged so it was right by the side of her he sat down slowly and had a small smile on his face. Raven exhaled loudly this was going to hurt even if the man didn't mean for it to hurt.

_Ok here goes nothing it can't be that bad I've had worse burns._

The man lifted Raven's sleeve to see the damage, Raven saw the small understanding smile slowly disappear into a look of horror his eyes widened as he took it all started to count the burns and every time he got higher the worst his facial expression got.

'43, how on earth did you get 43 burns?' It was a question he himself had answered as soon as he had said the question Raven just looked at him as if to say:

_I'll give you three guesses as to who did it_

The man had never seen anything like this before and he has been at Arkham for about eight years and he had had to treat some of the worst criminals in Arkham as no other sucker would do it but he had to do his job. He got one of the Anti-bacterial wipes and got to work on cleansing the burns.

(A few hours later)

'Hello Raven my name is Dr Fielding and I will be your psychiatrist now do you know the reason why you are here?' Dr Fielding waited for an answer but it never came Dr Fielding had thought this case would be an easy one all she had to do was 'help' the girl to open up and actually 'talk' to people she hadn't imagined that it was going to be that difficult, obviously the girl was traumatized but she could at least answer a simple question instead she just stared and poked the burns on her arms. Her mother must have really hurt HER; she remembered what the police officer had said before she had entered the interview room.

'I will warn you doctor she is a bit what's the word…unresponsive, she never answered any of my questions and I think she has a problem with women officer Gordon said in might have something to do with her mother as he thinks she might have been abusing her' The officer had obviously had a certain 'care' towards the girl as he looked worried.

'Thank you but I would like to point out that I am the psychiatrist here not you or officer Gordon and that I think I will make my own diagnosis if that's alright with you Officer…'

'Peterson ma'am, sorry if I have offended you I was just warning you she might not answer all your questions I will go now goodbye ma'am' He marched of like a soldier would when heading off to war.

'Raven did your mother ever hit you and did she have a good reason to?' silence filled the small room 'Raven' Dr Fielding bent forward in her seat 'if I am to help you I need you to talk to me I need to know if your mother abus-hurt you if I am to help you then I need you to help me 'Dr Fielding moved back in her chair. Raven just stared at Dr Fielding not saying a word or showing any sort of emotion.

_You have no idea just how boring you sound right now, I don't even want you're help I just want TO BE LEFT ALONE!_

Raven let a spark of anger glow in her eyes for a split second then returned to 'normal', Dr Fielding moved uncomfortably in her chair. 'I think that's enough for this session I will see you soon goodbye Raven' she left the room as soon as she could when she had left Raven closed her eyes trying to block out everything in the world.

_I will __**never**__ ever see you again mark my words._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

SIX YEARS LATER

Raven looked at the pile of bags and suitcases on the bed she didn't have time to unpack she was already late for her first lesson technically it wasn't her fault it was Dull Donna oh DR Fielding's fault asking me if I was taking my pills? am I eating? am I bored of hearing the same questions over and over again? Raven looked at her watch.

_that's it I'll do it later I need to get to my first lesson when I'm already ten minutes late, I hope the teacher is kind towards new students, ha I doubt it._

_'Great_ so now I'm talking to myself because I'm 'insane'…I really need to stop doing that'

Raven put her bag over one shoulder and shut the door trying not to be seen by the other students, she half tiptoed half ran down the corridor she counted the classrooms as they went past:

BIOLOGY

PHYSICS

HUMANITIES

HISTORY

CHEMISTRY

She stops in front of the classroom the large black writing made Raven feel a wave of fear for no apparent reason:

head of psychology

Dr Jonathan Crane

Raven tapped on the door and waited for a conformation to enter she waited about a minute then knocked a little louder still no answer, she let the door creek open and poked her head around the door, The classroom was empty.

'Damn it' she whispered Raven went to close the door when a gust of wind entered the room and knocked books and pieces of paper of the wooden desk.

_Great_

Raven sighed then walked over to the pile of fallen books she crouched down and started to pick them up and quickly put them on the desk. She stood up and turned to leave when a piece of paper caught her eye she shifted the books until she had the piece of paper in her hand. There were drawings of the human brain with labels all around the edge it looked like some notes that were written in a hurry it read:

So far I have found that it is possible to make a toxin that can make the victim hallucinate and possibly make them harm themselves out of fear I hope that I will be able to make this toxin once I have the proper ingredients. I will need to find test subjects but no need to think about that just yet my first task is to create my fear toxin.

'FEAR TOXIN? what is a fear toxin?' Raven said aloud.

'The **toxin** is a powerful psychotropic hallucinogenic, causing disturbing images of **fear** in its victim's minds but the more important question is who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?' A spine tingling voice whispered in Raven's ear making her almost scream she turned around in a flash knocking the books of the desk, when she turned she saw a thin tall man with blue, icy cold eyes he also had dark black hair, he was wearing a shirt and tie with a brown jumper under a black suit jacket. Just in front of the blue eyes were rectangle metal glasses she couldn't tell whether he was angry or anxious his face just showed no emotion this was the first time she had seen anyone pull that off Raven had thought she was the only person who could do that.

'I-I'm sorry Dr Crane I didn't mean to I just, I thought I had this lesson so I knocked but nobody answered so I checked if there was anybody inside and the books got knocked off the table and I was putting them back. I-I'll go now' Raven went to leave when a hand grabbed her arm as soon as it touched her arm she went freezing cold she didn't want to look at him but she did at the same time.

'Don't worry you do have this lesson you're just early unlike some of your peers but I will say this, what you read could be our little secret and if I find out you have told any of the other professors you won't be here very long do you understand me?' Raven couldn't take her eyes off his, it was like she was being memorized shed never met anyone like Dr Crane it was like he wasn't 'human' but Raven knew she was less human than him by a mile.

'Y-yes sir um my name is Raven, Raven Bagan' She said it in a timid voice.

_For god sake why are you acting like a stupid kid?_

'Well you better take a seat and you will need this book as we are looking at criminology' Raven saw a flicker of boredness in his eyes but also an attraction, Raven found criminology quite an interesting subject but never thought of having a career of it. He quickly strode over to the desk and picked the fallen textbooks up and handed one of them to Raven he could see the interest in her eyes as she looked at the front cover.

_I'm sure I've heard that name before somewhere maybe she isn't just a clumsy girl maybe she has a secret of her own this might get very interesting._

Raven just stared at the book trying her best not to look up the cover said everything about the book what was its contents.

Crane just watched her knowing that there was something _hidden_ a secret, a hidden past she obviously had an interest in psychology but maybe not for the same reasons as most of the other mites that come to Gotham university, she could be like him.

_NO stop thinking like this she is just a student that happens to act differently from other people she is nothing like you. the more human part of him wanted to shout back_

_yes but she knows, she knows about the toxin she knows and yet she doesn't say anything like it never was mentioned like she doesn't care. The rational side of him the powerful side shrugged and simply suggested._

_You scared her._

Raven finally looked up after reading the cover over one hundred times

'thank you sir I look forward to the lesson_' _Raven quickly walkedover_ to a _small desk on the second row dropped her bag by the side of her and sat down putting the textbook on the table. The clock seemed to take ages to change after a minute had past it felt like an hour, Raven kept herself busy by drawing in a small notebook given to her by Dr Fielding she was supposed to take it to every session they had but Raven always pretended to forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

Split personality 

The ROOM FILLED slowly Raven didn't acknowledge anyone she just kept drawing she had always loved drawing because she could block everything and everyone out she can have a moments peace, she can be herself. Finally all the students were sat down and had there textbooks on the small WOODEN DESKS, Raven finished her drawing she felt proud of the drawing it was like she was a kid again drawing the nightmares she had.

'hey cool DRAWING IS it supposed to be a scarecrow?' The voice startled Raven it came from the left of her a girl peered over at the drawing, her red hair hanging over her right shoulder.

'yeah its, I used to have nightmares about when I was a kid and I guess I just keep drawing what I used to see.'

_Why are you telling a complete stranger about your nightmares you didn't even tell Dr Fielding about THEM? _

'Cool nightmares I reckon' the girl leaned closer to Raven 'bet ya that you have a crush on that scarecrow, He actually looks quite fit' Raven tried to move as far away as possible from the girl.

'How can you think that a scarecrow bearing in mind it has a noose around its bloody neck and it's wearing a freaky mask are you crazy?' Raven didn't mean to sound harsh it just came out harsh but the girl just shrugged

'Maybe I am I mean I have been in this lesson more than 5 minutes and I haven't ran screaming from the classroom'

'what do you mean?' Raven had a guess what the answer was but she asked the question anyway.

'Well I had a mate he had one lesson right, one lesson with Dr Crane and next time I saw him he said Crane was a madman' the girl whispered the last part of the sentence in Raven's ear 'don't tell him this but we call him creepy crane I think you will find out why soon oh by the way the names April Dent and yeah I'm the class clown round here' April made a goofy smile Raven tried to smile back but she hadn't smiled since…well ever.

_Dent, Dent I've heard that name before._

'You're not Harvey Dent's daughter are you? you know the new district attorney?' Raven watched the news quite a lot and she read the newspapers whenever she could mostly to find out about the 'super' villains out terrorizing Gotham most of them were insane but Raven normally congratulated them for their bravery and their stupidity which are often in the same sentence when describing a villain or someone in the mob.

'yeah but I don't like to brag about it cause really I'd rather have a normal dad with a normal job, it's so annoying being known only as 'the daughter of Harvey Dent the district attorney.' April for the first time actually looked sad.

'Don't worry at least you have a dad, I DON'T MY mum died when I was a kid and my dad was long gone before I was even born at least you have someone who actually cares about you.' Raven soon regretted saying that, she hated it when people interfered in her business.

'please tell me you're kidding my dad cares more about putting scumbags behind bars than spending a few hours with me. Sorry to hear about your mum if it's any consolation I don't know my mum she left me and my dad when I was five years old and my dad has never been the same since' Raven quickly decided she could tolerate April she seemed to be just as angry at her dad as Raven was at her mother they could get on quite well if Raven was careful.

'QUITE class ' Dr Crane's sudden voice seemed to be heard through the whole building it was enough to make the whole class stop whatever they were doing and look up.

'Now today we are going to look at criminology, what can you tell me about this man?' As he said this a projector showed a picture of a man lifting one of the polices' prisoner number boards he looked strong and able to do anything. The whole classroom was silent suddenly an arm moved upwards slowly.

'ah yes miss Bagan'

'sir the image shows one of Arkham's patients The Joker' Raven waited a moment then continued 'The joker is one of the intensive care patients, he was the red hood before he became the Joker. The red hood used to help the mob get new thugs to do their dirty work and he also committed strange murders every time he would leave clues to lead the police to his next victim but most of the time they would be too late, nobody knows his true identity even after they did dna tests and finger prints. He was supposed to be stopped by the so called…Batman, The Joker wanted to find out the true identity of Batman but in the end his madness was his downfall.' When Raven finished she was nearly out of breath she remembered seeing it on the news it was an interesting story but nobody never really cared about the Joker himself they cared about seeing him rot in Arkham.

'Well done Raven very…detailed now anyone else?' Again the whole room was silent and was like that for the rest of the lesson, Raven knew now she was always going to be the freak that liked learning about criminals especially the criminally insane. 'now can anybody tell me a few mental problems that can be seen in criminals that are sent to Arkham Asylum?' Dr Crane looked straight towards Raven's direction knowing she would know something and sure enough her hand ROSE slowly. 'Yes miss Bagan' Crane knew there was a spark in her, a spark that resembled him when he first got obsessed with FEAR and the human mind he remembered how the other students laughed at him, but he stopped them laughing.

'sir Dissociative identity disorder , also known as multiple personality disorder is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behaviour, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, other medical conditions or imaginative play in children. It is a rare disorder but can be lethal to the patient but also to the people interacting with the patient. also there is split personality as well which is basically the same.'

_DO NOT PUT YOUR HAND UP AGAIN, why do you keep doing that you know they will just think you're a freak the more you talk._

'Yes well, I'm glad someone pays intention in their psychology classes I would like to speak to you privately after the lesson miss Bagan.' Raven gulped loudly she knew she'd gone too far now she was going to pay for it.

'BUSTED' Raven heard April's joking voice which was followed by laughter from the whole room except for Dr Crane and Raven herself, she just wanted to disappear to fade away so she couldn't hear them laughing at her.

'Enough! now IT'S miss Dent isn't it I'm sure your father would love to hear that his daughter is interrupting in my lesson and making fun of one of her peers.' Dr Crane's voice was sharp and cold the room was silent once more but Raven saw that April just smiled mockingly.

'To be honest Mr Crane my dad wouldn't give a damn he cares more about catching people like the Joker.'

'It's DR Crane miss Dent and I don't want to hear that type of language used in my lesson and I think you should pay attention more you might actually learn something that might stay in that small mind of yours.' Raven saw a flicker of anger in his blue eyes which lasted about a second then disappeared as quickly as it had come. Suddenly the bell rang like a miracle she didn't want April to get into trouble it was just her personality that made her a clown and her father ignoring her making her crave any intention. Everyone stood up except Raven April looked at her as if to say

_Good luck you gonna need it_

Raven gulped again something was wrong with Dr Crane already she knew there was a powerful mind wanting to use fear against people but there was something else and Raven didn't like it. She wanted to like the 'human' Dr Crane but something was trying to force her away and she knew it would be revealed right now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Revealing

Raven waited quietly in her chair while Dr Crane spoke to Dr Goodwin. Dr Goodwin was the 'headmaster' at the university, if something happened he would be the first to know about it. Raven didn't know why Dr Crane was talking to Dr Goodwin and in many ways she didn't want to know.

_He wouldn't be trying to get rid of me already I haven't even mentioned the fear toxin or anything I wasn't going to say anything it was none of my business. If he wants to go insane of scare innocent people it was his funeral not hers the lesson was basically her funeral she hated herself for putting her hand up twice._

Dr Crane entered the room making an uneasy FEELING; Raven could see he was angry even though he wouldn't admit it.

'Is there something wrong sir? if you want I can come back another time, sir please don't make me leave Gotham University it's the only reason im not it Arkham Asylum Dr Fielding said it might help me with my erm trust issues sir'

_you idiot_

Crane lowered his glasses there it was the reason she was interested in psychology now only for the main secret, Crane tried an awkward smile he wanted Raven to trust him he wanted to know the secret and he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was. 'Raven the reason I was talking to Dr Goodwin was because I wanted you to go on work experience to Arkham Asylum but he thought it was not suitable for a girl like yourself which I disagree I think you could have real potential.' Crane had really asked Dr Goodwin why Raven had a fixation on the criminally insane his answer had been she was seeing a psychiatrist for six years because she had witnessed her mother's murder.

'Well er thank you sir I didn't realize it just seemed to be easy to understand' Raven wasn't surprized she was just playing the game, his game.

_why are you doing this why are you acting like you care?_

Crane could see the wheels in her head turning, Crane didn't often swear he thought it was used to make yourself look and sound powerful but for this once only one word sprung into mind as he looked at Raven:

_Damn _

she would be a hard girl to corrupt but in the circumstances it seemed necessary she knew his plan and when she knew the true extent of his plan then she wouldn't be quiet for long. It was in fact be a little bit easier for her to trust him by telling him the darker secret that no-one in the world knew not yet anyway. Crane looked straight into her eyes they seemed darker than most 'human' eyes…

_that's it that's the secret it's something not 'human' but a creature her creature her mind._

Crane revealed a small tight smile that immediately made Raven uneasy.

'something funny sir I didn't realize I was a funny subject' Raven tried to sound angry but it just made Dr Crane's smile get wider.

'being angry really doesn't suit you Miss Bagan I think acting like an innocent weak girl suits you more, have I offended you or something you seem awfully quiet? We are more alike than you realize we both had been treated like dirt always being treated like a freak because we were more cleverer than them you don't need to hide from me I can see right through you and what I see is a double identity' His voice made Raven shiver she SHOULD NEVER have come to this lesson she should have continued unpacking.

'Sir all dew respects but I am not weak and you have no right to talk to me like this nor will I let last thing I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!' Raven was sure that she yelled the last part so he understood that she really meant it. 'You think you understand me but you're wrong you know nothing about me all you know is how to bully people you are no better than the barstards at Arkham Asylum that only care about getting loads of money' Raven stood up like a flash and took long strides towards the door. the hand grabbed hers like a shark grabs its prey.

_Don't fall for it, don't fall for his game._

Raven didn't look up this time she just stared straight at the classroom DOOR; no-one could know the truth especially him.

'You talk about MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER because you yourself have it, was it to do with your mother the night she was violently murdered did it spark that dark side of you did it make you want to kill every…' Raven turned around and swung her free arm right towards his steel face but he caught it with his other hand Crane was stronger than Raven had first thought Raven wasn't the only one hiding.

'You really shouldn't try and hit someone stronger than you you know, you never know how strong they really are. Good effort though I saw a glint of satisfaction in your eyes then' Raven tried to fight back to get free but it didn't work he just slammed her against the door instead and raised her arms so she couldn't move or do anything. He put his face right next to hers so close their noses almost touched. 'you remind me of a wolf; silent but deadly.'

'and you remind me of a scarecrow; evil and insane' Raven snarled but it just made Crane smile again but it was an evil smile Raven wanted to run away and never return she would feel a lot better in Arkham than here.

'You think I'm evil all I'm doing is showing you want you really are you think YOU'RE just a freak but your more than that you could be more than that if you let me help you' His voice turned from ice to desperation like he wanted Raven.

_Are asking me to become your accomplice? if you are the answer is definitely no _

'do you really want to know the truth about, why I'm like this? if I tell you please don't tell anyone I haven't even told my psychiatrist can you at least let me sit down' She whispered out of breathe he waited a few moments then let his grip loosen he backed away Raven exhaled then went to sit down at the front row desk in the middle of the room she closed her eyes and waited a minute.

_You will regret this it he will use this against you and I can't help you when he takes you._

'the murderer knew my mother and it hated her hated everything about her what she stood for, her experiments were unorthodox she tried to control the human mind it was her life's work she got obsessed with it always finding new ways never giving up. In the end she needed test subjects my dad had left just after I was born I guess he couldn't handle her anymore, she also had this fixation on wolves and it also became an obsession. She made this liquid which gave you the mind of a wolf and this is where i came in she tested it on me i remember how painful it was as it went through my body, my mother put me in a small room while the liquid went through my body as a precaution. I used to scream in pain and used to use my nails to scratch stuff onto the wall i can't remember what i used to write but whatever it was it wasn't kind. After a week of being in the small room my mother let me out to see what the liquid had done and something had gone wrong I didn't just have the mind of a wolf I could turn into a wolf the first few days i could control it then when my mother tried to hit me i flipped and got angry and…'Raven pictured in her mind what had happened that night at the time Raven had thought it was a way of get out but now it just made her sick 'i went for her throat i couldn't stop myself it was weird i just felt this row of sharp teeth bite into her vocal cord she tried to scream but i wouldn't let her it was done in a few seconds then i returned to normal i turned back into a human.' Raven couldn't bring herself to look at him she was a monster that murdered the only family she had.

_We both know you're not a monster she hurt you she deserved it._

The monster in her head spoke in a harsh voice it was the thing she had to control not let it get out, not to take over her. Crane stared at her he would never had thought it would be that bad he guessed she had been abused but to be turned into a monster in such a painful way, it was enough to make anyone insane. Raven stood up and headed for the door this time Crane didn't stop HER; SHE turned the handle and opened the door as slowly as she could.

'you were right Dr Crane I do have multiple personality disorder but unlike you I hid it so no-one will get hurt because unlike you I care, I don't want to make the same mistake twice i don't want to lose anyone else that i care about' Raven left the room and slammed the door behind her she ran down the corridor till she got to her room and again slammed the door behind her. SHE CROUCHED against the door and started to cry uncontrollably she hadn't cried in a long time and in a weird way it helped.

_Crying isn't weak, its being brave enough to show your emotions._

The monster inside her head disagreed with what she had just thought.

_Crying is a sign of weakness this is why the witch had made you like this because you were too weak to fight back because you are weak if it wasn't for me you would now be all alone with that witch still in pain i saved you and this is how you repay me? By acting like a child._

'I'M NOT A CHILD I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE THE MONSTER YOU KILLED HER, YOU MURDERER!' Raven screamed at the top of her voice, if only there was a cure but her mother had never thought of that she thought her invention would be perfect without any flaws how wrong she was. Raven didn't move again until five hours had passed then slowly stood up and headed for the small bathroom. Raven looked at herself in the mirror her mascara had smudged beneath and around her eyes making her look dangerous, Dr Crane had made her remember how much of a monster she was it had created the same spark that had killed her mother.

_He meant to do that he wants you to help him._

No more that was what had to happen no more that whole conversation never happened she was not going to let him make her more of a monster, it had to stop, she had to stay as far away from him as possible.

_Tomorrow is a new day a new start. _Raven said to herself as she wiped the mascara off tomorrow is another day and she was going to make sure she only had to talk to Dr Crane as a last resort. She got changed into her checked pyjamas then realized she hadn't unpacked properly yet she felt frustration take over her.

(an hour later)

Finally everything was where it should be, her small wardrobe was full her drawings of her nightmares sat on a desk by a computer on top was the drawing of the scarecrow it now reminded her of Dr Crane. Raven decided it was time to sleep for a few hours, before her nightmares came again as she knew they would Raven climbed in to the single bed and closed her eyes hoping for freedom but only to be met by Dr Crane's smile as he slammed her against the wall, she was too old to count sheep she just had to go with it and maybe she would get some sleep. She didn't remember when she finally fell asleep but it didn't last long maybe a few hours then she heard the ear splitting screaming…


	5. Chapter 5

Finally finished this chapter! i know it's not very long but i really struggled on this chapter hope you enjoy :)

CHAPTER FIVE

Obsession 

Raven sat up startled she breathed in and out quickly, she thought she was used to this by now but it still frightened her hearing herself scream the way she used to in that small room. She fell back onto her pillow putting her hands over her forehead this is what her mother had done to her made her…different she wasn't human she was different and now always would be. Raven teared back the duvet and headed for the condensate window she rubbed the water like substance off and stared out onto the gloomy streets of Gotham, removing the condensation didn't help much as the fog from outside covered most of Gotham making it hard to see anything except five metres. It was still an evil dark but Raven knew she wouldn't sleep so she quickly got dressed and crept out of the room, everyone had told her it was too dangerous for a girl like her to walk the streets of Gotham at night with all of Falcone's thugs and drug dealers but Raven just thought of Falcone as a bully and one day she was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. Now wasn't the time though now she had a bigger problem:

DR CRANE

For some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind it was like he had stuck a knife in her and she couldn't make it budge an inch he was slowly killing the human her and letting the monster inside her out.

_That's his plan and anyway what's so bad about being yourself have a little fun for once and actually be proud of yourself I mean not many people can say that they can turn into a beautiful black wolf and prowl around Gotham without being detected._

Raven answered without hesitation.

_NO, not many no-one can say that because I'm a loner_

The creature smiled with an evil grin of satisfaction.

_You're not completely alone though are you?_

Raven walked into the cold which quickly turned her breathe into a grey mist, Raven now had no idea where to go it was like her mind had switched off giving her no directions or reasons for anything. The fog seemed to spill into her mouth making her choke it coiled around her lungs looking for the perfect place to strike then slowly disappeared as Raven coughed. Raven walked towards Arkham Asylum it was the first place that came into her head, she didn't know who she would see but it was better than being in a room with nothing to do.

Suddenly Raven felt like she was being followed.

_It's time; it's time for me to emerge ready to unleash the Wolf?_

Raven frowned

_No it never will be time because it will never happen_

Raven walked a little faster the stranger also walked a little faster, Raven headed down one of the alleyways. The stranger quickly turned down the alleyway just in time as Raven slammed them against the brick wall Raven put her arm across the strangers throat.

'who are you? why are you following me? who are you working for?' Raven growled.

'Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wondered what you were doing' April's voice had a certain shocked edge to it, Raven let her arm drop but she was angry why did April have to do that why couldn't she just say hello like everyone else.

'Sorry I didn't mean to slam you against the wall and I wasn't scared I just…wasn't prepared'

'yeah right, It's ok anyway where you going?' April had a smile on her face which made Raven smile.

'oh I was heading for Arkham Asylum.' April's smile turned into a frown.

'Arkham?! Why would you want to go there? the crazies would eat you alive given the chance, unless you know someone in there.'

'I don't know, maybe because I know how they feel, being treated different their whole life, then when they finally snap they get locked in a small cell wishing they were never born. Don't judge people you don't know.' Raven felt the anger inside her blood subside slightly letting her take control, April shifted obviously uncomfortable.

'Sorry I didn't know you felt that way towards craz- ill people' there was an awkward silence then April spoke 'we still friends, no pressure but you seem alright. I think you're misunderstood you don't have any social skills right? Raven nodded fighting back tears.

_Not this crying again it's like you want to be normal, normal is boring. Different is an adventure._

'Sherlock Holmes eat your heart out' April had her goofy smile back which made Raven laugh for the first time since…well ever. Raven had never had a friend before, finally someone understood her, well the 'human' her.

'you know there's this club about ten minutes away you wanna come? Raven nodded again and ran after April who was already out of the alleyway.

Crane unlocked his apartment door with a loud _click_. Today had been an eventful day which doesn't happen often. He stepped inside the small apartment putting his jacket on a coat rack beside the door and dropped his suit case next to the coat rack. Crane headed straight for the bedroom across the room and sat on the edge of the double bed, Crane thought it was pointless having the double bed he was never going to have anyone else in the apartment, he didn't need a relationship he felt better alone with no-one interfering with his business. He had got into this habit of marking work late at night then just pushing it to the other side of the bed and fell asleep, he found it being to tiring to put it neatly back in his suitcase at one o'clock in the morning. Tonight though he only wanted to mark one piece of work, which was Raven's. He had it in his lap along with some interesting information he had got from Dr Goodwin, it had been a file sent to Dr Goodwin from Dr Fielding to explain how Raven would find it difficult to concentrate and other information. Crane let a smirk appear on his face.

_This will defiantly be a good read_.

He put the file on a small bedside table while he got dressed which didn't take him very long as excitement entered his mind. He climbed into bed then picked up the file it seemed to be very delicate in his hands, he went straight to the page that Dr Fielding had made her diagnosis on.

_Raven I fear has a problem not just with women but with authority as well_, _she has only just started to say hello and goodbye to me but my diagnosis is MPD, I haven't been able to get any information about the night Raven's mother was murdered but I have high hopes she will talk soon. She seems to have an attraction towards psychology which could be a good sign as it may mean she will learn to trust me and open up more._

Crane lowered the file, he wasn't the only one to notice, it seemed a shame that there first 'talk' hadn't gone as he had hoped but what puzzled Crane was why he had hoped it would have gone well? All he could think about was Raven he had even stopped thinking about making the fear gas. To be fair it had only been a few minutes but she had made him stop thinking about FEAR, fear had been his whole life and all it took was an hour with Raven to make him forget.

_You can't have two obsessions, you can only have one and it's not Raven. It's what you've been working your whole life you can't quit over some stupid girl._

Crane became angry with himself.

_But she isn't stupid, she's smart as smart as me, she could help. She could be a slave, ready to fight and kill for me she has feelings towards me I can see it even if she won't admit it._

The other side of Crane was frustrated it spoke with an annoyed edge in its voice.

_Yes but you will get these feelings to the longer you're around her keep as far away from her as possible if you want to make Gotham pay._

Crane took off his glasses and placed them on the bed side table along with the file, he turned the lamp off and closed his eyes only to be met with Raven's face but she was smiling which made Crane smile.


	6. Chapter 6

so this chapter is...emotional is the best way i can describe this you have been warned! 1) if you don't like that sorta stuff 2) i haven't wrtten anything emotional before.

CHAPTER SIX

PARTNERS IN FEAR

Raven clumsily turned her alarm clock off, her head pounding. Last night she somehow got herself into a drinking contest with April and lost, all she remembered was having the fifth vodka shot then blank. Raven hoped she hadn't done anything stupid she would ask April what she could remember but Raven guessed it was about the same as her. Raven put on whatever she could find and headed out into the corridor she didn't need to check what she had for the first lesson, she didn't want to be the first person but she didn't want to be the last person either. When she got to the classroom she went to knock then changed her mind and just entered not brothering to say 'good morning' but just sat down in the middle desk at the back of the classroom. She took out the massive textbook and started reading.

_please don't say anything, please don't say anything._

'Ever heard of knocking miss Bagan' there was no anger in Crane's voice it was humour. Raven didn't look up, she just kept reading, it wasn't that interesting just how to find out what people are thinking by their body language.

'Have I said something Raven… Dr Fielding thinks you have a problem with authority is that why you won't talk to me?' Raven looked up in shock to be met with Crane's sly grin.

'How do you know about that? That is none of your business neither is it Dr Fielding's business. A better question is why are you doing this?'

'Because Raven if I can call you Raven'

'No you can't' Raven interrupted.

'because miss Bagan you are my business, you are one of my students, I need to know what you struggle with and how I can help you, after all I am your teacher' Crane stared without blinking, he had caught her at the wrong time she couldn't think straight with her headache confusing her.

'Sir I just want a new start, please can we just forget what was said yesterday and move on?' she was desperate now. Crane saw the desperation but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He was so close now all he needed were the right words at the right time.

'Miss Bagan… you understand psychology like nobody else that I have taught; you can see what people are thinking just by their body language. I can see you are pulling yourself back trying not to be seen , trying to act normal, but we both know you're not normal' He took off his glasses to clean them with a piece of cloth, he didn't put them back on, he fiddled with them looking at the floor.

'You remind me of myself when I came to Gotham University, I was the freak at the back of the class always reading alone in the library. I know what your peers call me, creepy Crane' Crane gave a small laugh 'all the professors were nice to me but I knew they thought I was a freak too, I guess I had this thirst for knowledge. My parents were poor they could barely afford to eat every night that being my father's fault; he used to use the money to get drunk. My mother was too afraid to stop him, in the end she left me to deal with him. He used to call me a girl because I read so much, you're not the only one that has felt angry and lashed out. I know how you feel, like no-one cares but I care, I can help you get through it if you let me.' Crane looked up at her, her face showed no emotion which wasn't surprising. Her hair was as dark as ink he hadn't noticed it before but now it was the only thing he could see, her pale face had changed from every other face into something…different.

'Let me think about it, I'll come at the end of the day' still her face showed no emotion it didn't need to, he had won, he put his glasses back on and smiled, not smugly but a proper smile. He leaned on his desk with his arm crossed as another student walked into the classroom, the student went to sit next to Raven not even looking at him. Raven had had a reason to not say anything but this student was being rude but Crane was in a good mood and was ready for a fight.

'Miss Dent it is polite to say good morning to a teacher or were you too lazy to bother' April fought back a giggle looking in Raven's direction then leant back in her chair and looked at Crane.

'no sir it wasn't because I'm too lazy to be bothered I just don't like you…sir' April almost burst out laughing.

'April shut up!' Raven whispered which surprised Crane and April.

'alright I was only joking, what is your problem' April looked hurt, for some reason it satisfied Raven to see her hurt.

'it's happening again, please not again' Raven shook her head, she felt it crawl into her head, clawing at her memories trying to take over her speech ' NO! GET OUT!' Raven put her hands over her face making scratch marks with her nails. 'what the hell is wrong with you!? Raven you're freaking me out, snap out of it' April's worried voice sounded distant; Raven couldn't reply it wouldn't let her.

_Finally, now just stay calm and don't fight just let me in_. Easy does it don't give up now! ready? The monster's voice was now louder than ever it made Raven's mind tremble giving her a powerful headache.

'Miss Dent could you please leave the classroom and tell the other students that are supposed to be in this lesson to go to Dr Goodwin's classroom. Tell Dr Goodwin to do the criminology test and tell him _nothing _ about Miss Bagan do you understand me?' Crane's forceful voice would make anyone do as he said but April being famous for not doing as she was told, protested.

'I'm not leaving Raven with you if anyone is going to help her it's me, I'm her best friend not you' April shot an angry glare at Crane then looked back at Raven with concern, she rubbed her back doing whatever she could to help she didn't actually know what to do, she had heard of panic attacks but it didn't look like one of them it looked…well like she was having a complete mental breakdown. Raven continued to claw at her now red skin unaware of what was being said about her, all she could here was the voice in her head.

_Do you have to make this so difficult? Just…stop whining, what are you a child?_

'Shut up, shut up, shut up' Raven felt tears pour down her face, the moisture running down her hands into her lap. Her heart was pounding, it wasn't a 'human' heartbeat, it was an animal heartbeat. She could feel all the pain and anger seethe through her blood changing everything, her thoughts, her emotions, her personality _everything._

'Miss Dent I'm not asking I am telling you to leave this classroom immediately, I can deal with Miss Bagan, now go and do as I said…NOW!' Crane didn't ever raise his voice but now he had to, he knew what was happening to Raven and this was the perfect chance to finally corrupt her. April went to speak then decided against it she let go of Raven's hand and headed slowly for the door, she gave a last look at Raven's sorry form then closed the door. Once she had done this she headed straight for Dr Goodwin's office.

_Fine, I'll go to Dr Goodwin but I think I didn't hear what you said, all I heard was 'tell Dr Goodwin blah blah blah about Miss Bagan'._

AS soon as April had closed the door Crane almost ran towards Raven using his hands to lift her head to look at him, Raven could feel his cold hands touch against her skin, it felt _right._

'Raven can you hear me? Raven please tell what did you do last time, Raven don't do this, tell me what to do' There was proper fear in his voice and in his crystal blue eyes, it made the monster smile, Crane noticed the smile he gulped loudly.

'Raven?' His voice became croaky 'Raven can you hear me?'

'I can hear you perfectly Dr Crane, now about that partnership you were talking about?' Crane didn't answer, he didn't need to 'well I think I've had a change of heart…well to be more precise a change of personality' The wolf smiled, Raven was but a memory, a child tortured by her wicked mother, a scared little girl. Now it was The wolf's turn and it would have so much fun it could hardly hide its excitement, the first step…was the first kill.

**Again i know this chapter is short but i think it was the best place to finish the chapter, also i'm not even sure if mental breakdown is a word but it was the best way to describe what April was seeing please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hehe i had loads of fun with this chapter i hope you enjoy it as much as i've enjoyed wrighting it.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

NEED A PAW?

'No?! What do you mean no? I thought you wanted her to be your puppet' Wolf was shocked not hurt by his decline, it didn't understand what had changed, well it knew that it had got Raven out of the picture but she wasn't really gone, just hidden somewhere deep in Wolf's mind.

'Yes…no I didn't think of her…you like that, I wanted to help you…Raven you are more than that. I care about you' Crane was confused he didn't know what to say, he knew it wasn't Raven but

_She can't really be gone, not that quickly, it's done something to her_

Wolf rolled its new eyes.

'Change the record will ya? I care about you this I care about you that, she's gone get over it. I'm much better than her anyway I'm good in a fight, I can use fear against people and unlike her I am willing to do anything. I say what I'm thinking, so you are a lying, posh, annoying, selfish, crafty Barstard. Happy now?' Crane's jaw fell open; Wolf just smiled with a mocking grin as if to say:

_yeah that is what she thought of you_ _and what I think of you now, this is just the beginning I've got plenty more up my sleeve so keep talking._

Crane couldn't believe what was happening, how could it have done that to Raven, his Raven? He wanted to shout at it to give her back but he knew it would be a waste of time and energy, this thing wasn't leaving in a hurry. He heard a knock at the door and the familiar bored tone of Dr Goodwin.

_That Girl will be the first person on my list when I've made the fear toxin._

'Dr Crane is everything alright in there can I come in?'

Crane turned to Wolf; it put a finger to its new lips.

'everything is fine, Raven…just found out that someone in her family has died and was a bit upset. It's nothing to worry about, I asked Miss Dent if you could take the criminology test with them while I had a chat with Miss Bagan, that is if you're not busy?' Wolf smiled.

'well done Johnny boy at least you do what your told' Wolf whispered so as Dr Goodwin couldn't hear it.

'Of course Dr Crane, tell Raven I send my regards and hope she feels happy again soon'

'Thank you Dr Goodwin, I'm feeling better already thanks to Dr Crane. He's very good at calming a girl down ain't that right sir?' Crane glared daggers at it but again it had a mocking grin on its face.

'Yes well, I would like to see you Dr Crane at the end of the day, if you're not busy of course?' Dr Goodwin's voice changed from boredom to annoyance which isn't a good thing.

'Yes Dr Goodwin' Crane heard the footsteps of Dr Goodwin move away from the door, as soon as he couldn't hear them he moved right up to Wolf. His steel glasses almost touching it's nose, he wasn't going to let it do this, to control him, he was the teacher he was the adult, he was the one meant to be in control.

'Now you listen to me I don't care what you are or how you have done this but I will not be told what to do by you or anyone do you understand me?' Crane wasn't going to play it's game he was going to make sure it understood who was in charge so he was surprised when it leaned forward still smiling.

'whatever you say boss but be warned I don't always do as I am told. It's not that I don't respect you, well I don't anyway but it's just that this new mind needs to have a bit of fun first so this will be a good place to start' It pulled Crane by his tie and thrust its lips into his, he didn't fight back he just let it happen. He closed his eyes as its lips passionately tangled in his, it lasted for a minute then it pushed him away, making him want more. It put a finger to his lips then whispered in his ear.

'ah, ah, ah only the first one is free and anyway we have work to do. That fear toxin sounds like a good idea but er… where the hell will you get the ingredients from?' Crane smiled, finally he had her. He didn't have Raven but he had the next best thing, he had Raven's fear.

'well i know someone who might be able to help us with that, a man named Ra's al gul' Wolf put its arms around Crane's neck playfully.

'oh well that's one problem out the way. Now what about how are we going to make it we can't do it on our own' Crane pondered for a moment then his smile fell.

'the only person is Falcone, he owns everything in Gotham; I guess we could make a deal with him so we can use some of his thugs.' Crane sighed he didn't want too many people getting involved, it would get too complicated. Wolf pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and pouted.

'Don't worry we can get rid of the big bad bully when we don't need him anymore, I don't mind doing the honours of getting rid of him. That just leaves two more problems: where are we going to hid all of it and the-'

'Batman' Crane saw a flicker of admiration in its eyes.

'wow you aren't as dumb as a monkey are you? I think you need a better name though, Jonathan Crane doesn't really strike fear into a three year old kid let alone everyone in Gotham, How about…' It pursed its lips together remembering the drawing Raven had made 'Scarecrow now _that _is scary, now what about me? it needs to be scary, not too silly but still unique, oh and it needs to fit my personality or it would just be stupid' Crane stared at its eyes and spoke without hesitation.

'Wolf, your name will be Wolf. You like?'

'I love. The Scarecrow and the Wolf it works' Wolf stood up and walked over to Crane's desk, she through books and pages over her shoulder which made Crane protest but Wolf just ignored him. She found what she was looking for, the notes Crane had written about the fear toxin. She turned on one heel and showed Crane the paper; the bell rang to signal the end of the first lesson. Wolf's smile faded into a sulk; she wanted to start making the toxin now. Crane walked over to her wearing his understanding face and rubbed her arms softly, he knew she was desperate to get out there and cause chaos but he also knew that they weren't ready yet. He crouched to pick up the books that Wolf had thrown on the floor, they had seemed heavy before but now they were as light as a feather.

'Need a paw down there?' Crane laughed, Wolf had turned him into a man a man now prepared to destroy Gotham for her. That's what Ra's al gul wanted to do, that's why he wanted the fear toxin to destroy Gotham and in return he would let Crane rule Gotham. Crane didn't want that anymore, he wanted Wolf to rule with him which he knew she would love.

'you should be getting to your next lesson don't you think Miss Bagan?'

'Yes Dr Crane, shall I meet you outside the university around about nine ish, so you can take me to your apartment?' Before he could answer Wolf had already headed out of the door leaving him alone with his thoughts, He stood up and leaned on his desk.

_Scarecrow… Scarecrow how did she know?_

Crane lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes he could feel a headache coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK... so this will be the final chapter for this story i have loved every minute of it. i might write a sequel depending on how you think of this one hope you have enjoyed reading this and please review!**

chapter eight

The fear toxin

Crane packed his briefcase putting all his notes and textbooks. He wasn't sure whether he was excited or nervous, seeing how mad Wolf was he wouldn't normally judge people quickly. Well, he judged people he didn't like quickly but Wolf was something different, she wasn't exactly insane but wasn't sane either. He rubbed his eyes and his forehead.

_Is this what Raven had had to go through, for six years? Wolf was locked inside Raven's head for six years; it seemed cruel for both Raven and wolf. Raven's mother had a lot to answer for._

Crane grabbed his briefcase, turned the lights off and got his keys out to lock the classroom door; he wasn't sure which he was more nervous about: Meeting Wolf again or telling her he would no longer be teaching at Gotham university. Dr Goodwin had said his teachings were _unorthodox _but it was more the fact Crane was getting too close to 'Raven' which is against the university's rules. Crane was relieved but annoyed with this change in job, he would now be working at Arkham Asylum so he could if he was careful use some unwanted patients as test subjects. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't keep an eye on Wolf and he knew Wolf was the type of person that would get into trouble _very_ easily. Crane walked quickly down the now unusually long corridor, he fiddled with his tie it was too tight around his neck.

_It's not like you're taking a girl home after you've somehow managed to talk her into going back to your apartment. She is Raven's fear you should control her, you're the master of fear._

Crane could hear the annoyance in the voice which didn't help his nerves at all.

_I'm not a master of fear yet. I still need to make the fear toxin but I know who I will use it on first that little grass will get what's coming to her and im sure Wolf will agree. _

Crane ascended down the stone steps outside the university, he looked left and right but couldn't see Wolf anywhere and yet…he felt someone watching him. A smirk played across his face; he turned just in time to see Wolf hanging from one of the flags above his head.

'nice try, next time try to pick a better spot, so you don't make as much noise'

'damn it, hey it was worth a shot, I got bored waiting for you' Wolf jumped down so she landed right next to Crane 'to be fair though watching a kid whine at how badly her mother treated her for six years was more boring. At least now I can mess with you, not that way, you just might find some of your stuff missing that's all I'm saying.' Crane couldn't help but smile at how much energy she had, he tried to hold the smile but it started to fade, Wolf noticed. 'hey what's wrong scareboy? Have I said something? if I have I ain't apologizing you just gotta learn to lighten up' Wolf had a mocking edge to her voice which Crane knew he would have to live with, He took his glasses off and stared at the now blurry Gotham.

'Dr Goodwin has requested me to begin work at Arkham Asylum he said it would be better for both of us if…we were kept apart, so now I can no longer teach at the university.' Crane could see Wolf crossing her arms in the corner of his eye but he continued 'I thought of this as a…opportunity, I'm sure there are a few patients that Arkham that won't be missed which I…we can use as test subjects, all we ne-'

'what like Raven?' Crane was surprised at Wolf's interruption and turned towards her direction. Wolf wouldn't look at him; she stared at the ground, angry for being so weak 'look, I'm not a monster. I didn't kill Raven's mother for pleasure; I did it to save Raven. She was so naïve she didn't realize just how much of a witch her mother was, at the start when I found myself in Raven's mind I wanted to help her and the people of Gotham. Raven was like a little sister to me, I couldn't bear to see her scream in pain and that's when I realized I _was_ the reason she was screaming. That's why I killed her mother all those years ago to help her, to protect her, that's what I was doing for the past few years but Raven started to change and eventually she started to blame me and hate me. She called _me_ the monster when it was her mother that was the monster. She created me for god's sake.' Wolf sounded hysterical at the end of her speech; she looked up into the emotionless features of Dr Crane. she wanted to ask what he would've done but he would've just blanked the question. Crane turned to Wolf and grabbed her shoulders not in a menacing way but a gentle way. His tight smile appeared again as he spoke softly to Wolf.

'Raven doesn't have to die in vain, we could help Gotham like the way you wanted to before you became…this. I promise you one day we will be the ones in charge of Gotham, we control what happens to the criminals and to the other citizens of Gotham and we will get rid of Falcone as soon as possible. Once we no longer need his services of course.'

'Do I sense a hint of pleasure scareboy or are you just happy to be touching me'

Crane made a hand gesture that suggested both. Wolf pushed his hands off her shoulders and walked over to the middle of the university's large steps and raised her arms above her head as the sun began its descent into darkness. 'I think tonight will be an _explosive _night don't you think Scarecrow? I think I need a change in clothes first, these rags just won't do I need something that really says _Wolf. _Oh and you need a mask too I suggest you keep the suit, it makes you look even creepier though that isn't that hard with those piecing blue eyes of yours. What do you suggest to use for your mask?' Wolf turned on the spot in Crane's direction he stared at the falling sun and simply replied:

'Don't worry I have just the thing in my apartment but the more important question is: where are you going to get your costume from? I doubt there's going to be a Wolf fur suit in a clothes shop in Gotham.' Crane watched as Wolf pursed her lips in concentration.

'well I guess I'll just have to make do with leather. Scarecrow you don't know a shop where a girl can find some black leather do you? After all, you have been here longer than I have and you know the place so well.' Crane walked over to Wolf and tried to wrap is arms around Wolf but she wasn't having any of it and forcefully pushed his hands away and shook a finger at him. 'Boys that play with fire get their fingers burned, so are going to answer my question or are going to act like a lusting teenager' Crane was taken aback by Wolf's sudden change in attitude, he wasn't one for understanding women anyway but Wolf was an entirely different game. which Crane was still trying to figure out but he didn't think he was going to do that anytime soon. Wolf rolled her eyes and walked slowly down the steps towards Gotham, ready to take on anything that tried to stop her quickly followed by Crane.

Being in a queue always makes us frustrated, but when you're in an _expensive_ clothes shop and it will close in five minutes and you know the clothing you picked won't be in the shop the next time you go into the shop, you can imagine just how angry the Mayor's wife was when a teenage girl decided to barge into the shop and decided to take whatever she wanted. The mayor's wife stared dumbfounded at the girl as she threw a fifty pounds polka dot dress over her shoulder then simply said:

'Too girly'

She had had enough.

'excuse me; do you know how much that dress is? you could show a little respect' The girl shrugged, rolling her eyes as she did so.

'I could…but I'm not going to. You see I'm not going to because I don't give a damn how much it is. Don't look at me like I've just eaten a worm, a lot of girls my age swear and I'm sure a lady like yourself has to put up with it a lot, being a-'

'Wolf I think you've said enough just grab something so we can leave' A man, well she assumed it was a man it was difficult to know because he seemed to be wearing what looked like a burlap mask. She could see to small eyes holes which held two crystal blue eyes.

_Finally, someone who can control that girl. _

This thought was short lived as the girl took one look at the burlap mask then resumed throwing clothes over her shoulder, she could see the girl was trying not to smirk.

'That is your brilliant mask? please tell me you're joking? it looks like you've put a potato bag on your head, how are you supposed to scare people with a potato bag. Ah now that is what I call scary… mmm…needs some adjustments of course but fine all the same' The girl picked up what looked like a cotton black top with a necklace sown onto it, the necklace in question had a black bird maybe a crow on it. She also had black leather trousers which she put over her shoulder and turned towards the door.

'Excuse me?! What do you think you're doing? you can't just walk out of a shop without paying that's stealing!'

The girl just turned towards the direction of the protesting voice, whiling biting her bottom lip.

'Well duh, I am stealing it, that's the whole point of not paying for something. I wasn't born yesterday, well no I was born today but I'm not stupid… ok forget that last bit see ya' The girl just skipped out of the shop while everyone including the cashier had their mouths wide open with the alarm blaring. The man stood there for a few seconds then spoke almost apologetically:

'Sorry she doesn't really know what manners are yet, she was born a few hours ago so cut her some slack' With that he ran after the girl shouting something which the mayor's wife couldn't quite catch it was something like 'Do you want everyone in Gotham to be your bloody enemy?' She looked at the cashier which after a while realized where she was and looked at her watch.

'Sorry folks, it's time to close the shop so could you put the clothes you are carrying back please, sorry about this we weren't expecting to have a… robbery' Everyone in the queue groaned including the mayor's wife even though she didn't approve of moaning. She could hardly believe the girl's rudeness but the mayor's wife was smart, she knew this was just the beginning.

'I wondered where you went when I was walking towards the shop, you just disappeared. Come on how did you do that? technically I have the hearing of a wolf, how on earth did you do that' Wolf stared at Scarecrow's mask, before it had seemed funny but now it really was scary, Crane's blue eyes seemed to crawl into Wolf's mind when he looked at, She liked it. Wolf couldn't tell if he was smiling or not due to the mask but she guessed he wasn't, when he wore the mask it was like he was a different person all together, he really was Scarecrow.

'All you have to do is stay in the shadows because nobody wants to look at the darkness because everyone is scared something will pop out' It was hard to understand Scarecrow because the mask muffled his voice, He put an arm around Wolf's shoulder and pulled her close to him, she didn't deny him this time. 'I think this will be a good partnership don't you Wolf?' Wolf smiled into his chest then looked up into his blue eyes. 'Gotham won't know what hit them and how is fear and darkness a _good_ partnership? Shouldn't it be a scary partnership after all we are going to tear Gotham to shreds right scareboy?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Gotham will pay for what it did to us.' They walked towards Crane's apartment; it wasn't very far and as soon as they had entered the apartment Wolf put on her new outfit which fitted perfectly. She put black lipstick and black eyeliner on to make her look even more dangerous. Together they planned a fool proof plan, Scarecrow made calls first to Ra's al ghul then to Falcone. Falcone took longer to help their cause but in the end Scarecrow one him over, the first shipment would be in a month's time.

(a few weeks later)

Scarecrow wanted to find out if the fear toxin actually worked he became more paranoid as the week's went by, Wolf had noticed but didn't say anything. The last thing she needed was to be in Scarecrow's bad books, even though she hadn't seen him angry yet in many ways she didn't want to. Most of the time Wolf went for a 'walk' above the streets of Gotham; she had got the hang of jumping and grabbing the ledges of the tall buildings. It meant she could freely watch Falcone's thugs, she enjoyed messing with them even though Scarecrow told her it might jeopardise Ra's al ghul's plans. It wasn't her fault, she was a hunter she needed to hunt or else she would get bored. Wolf didn't like easy prey, she preferred prey with a bit of fire in them it made her feel powerful and to show that women are just as strong as men. She ran as fast as she could along the roof than leapt across seeing the road below and grabbed the edge of a window ledge, she clambered up and tapped the window twice, she watched as Scarecrow opened the window she looked at his face which for the first time since she had known him; showed emotion. She could see the smile on his face get wider as she stepped off the window, he unexpectedly grabbed by the waist and lifted her off the ground then spun her around making her feel dizzy. He finally let her go, she used her hands to brush the dust off her outfit, He'd obviously been in the basement again, Wolf crossed her arms waiting for him to start his speech.

'It's finally come the fear toxin, I have some here but the rest is in Arkham's basement, don't worry I have paid some of the guards to keep quit so Dr Jones won't suspect a thing. It's finally happening Wolf, we can use the fear toxin on anyone we want but we can't waste it you do understand? the next shipment won't be for another five weeks, I thought you should have the honour of picking the first _test subject _if it weren't for you I would probably still be stuck in that hell hole of a university. So who do you think should have the first taste of proper fear?' Scarecrow watched as Wolf pursed her lips in false thinking, he knew who she would pick, they both hated her. Her rudeness, her annoyingness, mainly just her existence. Wolf slowly opened her mouth and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

'Well, after thinking long and hard, I reckon April Dent would love to be our first test subject she is up to anything after all.' Scarecrow smiled an evil smile, he loved the mask it made him feel complete for the first time in his life, it made him feel _feared_.

'PLEASE! GO AWAY, D-DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME. RAVEN HELP ME! STOP HIM! D-DR C-CRANE PLEASE I'M SORRY F-FOR EVERYTHING! DR CRANE STOP IT!' April cowered in the corner of the basement, covering her now swollen eyes; all the crying had made them go red. She could feel her brain pounding against her head the room was spinning; she could see Raven laughing at her.

_how could she do this? after everything I did for her and she lets him hurt me, scare me._

April could feel every inch of her body shake uncontrollably, she felt a soft hand touch her trembling skin. She wanted to close her eyes wishing this was a bad dream, her eyes wouldn't close the crystal blue eyes now staring at her wouldn't let her, maggots filled the burlap making April scream. The soft hand moved over her mouth to shut her up, the mask came closer along with the maggots; a growling voice spoke from beneath the burlap.

'There is no Dr Crane…Only scarecrow'

April screamed again, glass shards hit the floor, April didn't remember anything else after that. When she tried to remember all she could see was darkness…which scared her now.

'Is she dead?' Wolf's voice brought Scarecrow back to reality, her voice seemed hopeful that she was but Scarecrow just shook his head which made Wolf pout. 'I wanna try please please please, it looks so much fun' Scarecrow walked over to her and took his mask off, sweat trickled down his face, he gently grabbed Wolf's arms and kissed her on the lips making her feel on top of the world, he let go of her bottom lip and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Don't worry my love, you'll get your chance but now we need to concentrate on getting miss Dent back to her parents. Be a dear and take her back tell her parents she had had too much alcohol and started to hallucinate. Then say she passed out and you thought it was best to take her home'

'Sure thing scareboy. see you back at home.' Scarecrow still wondered how she had managed to grab April and put her over her shoulders, then climb up onto the roof and get her to her house without causing suspicion, but then he realized what he had told her.

_'Always keep to the shadows' _

He knew that Falcone was in Arkham Asylum right now, Scarecrow would deal with him another time right now he needed to get the drugs from the small flat in the narrows, he hoped it wouldn't be boring. He wanted to tell Wolf a scary story before she went to sleep.


End file.
